The present embodiments relate to processing geographical information.
One of the main problems of focus+context techniques with respect to maps techniques is that data amounts are huge and distorted presentation of data is not intuitively. Therefore, it is difficult to estimate angles and distances of objects shown in a frame window with respect to objects shown in a central window.